


I don't have friends, I do have a boyfriend though.

by FearfulDeer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, another work that was supposed to be longer oops-, prototype haikyuu!!, that love harassing Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulDeer/pseuds/FearfulDeer
Summary: Tanaka and Nishinoya can't help but annoy Tsukishima about his "friend".Basically a prototype au sorta based off this tweet: https://twitter.com/tadayamas/status/1334732323334496256?s=20
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 31





	I don't have friends, I do have a boyfriend though.

The initial few weeks of Tsukishima’s first year of high school were bothersome, to say the least. Getting used to new classes, and people, along with getting situated on the volleyball team with his other first years, was irritating in itself. Not to mention his boyfriend was one grade below him and the two dumbasses that decided to declare him their friend kept asking questions about him.

The first time it happens is when they come to eat lunch with him. “Tsukishima!!!” Tanaka’s loud voice rang out just as he, followed by Nishinoya, skipped down the hall. Tsukishima had half a mind to duck around the corner, but he knew it wouldn’t do anything to deter them.

He grumbled at his fellow first years. “What do you want?”

“You seemed lonely, so we came to help.” Nishinoya chirped.

“I’m not lonely enough to willingly sit with you two, plus I have someone to call.”

Tanaka's bewildered look said it all, but his exaggerated “HAH??” rang out anyhow.

“I do know people outside of school, you know.”

Nishinoya screeched, “You? Having a friend? At all? I won’t fall for it!”

Tsukishima’s phone started buzzing “Well that’s my cue to leave.” He swiftly ducked away from the stunned boys, ditching them successfully.

The second time it happens is before their first official match. “Tsukki-“ Nishinoya started.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?”

Nishinoya dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “Is your friend coming to see us play? Can we meet them?” He bounced a bit where he stood.

Tsukishima shook his head with a look that neither of the other first-years could pin. “He has his own match today.”

“Well, if he’s here we can go see him before or after! I wanna meet the only person off our team that can handle your shit!“ Tsukishima just shook his head and ignored the tiny libero, stalking off elsewhere in the building before it could register with anyone else that he was going. When it did, Nishinoya and Tanaka couldn’t catch up but could make out that he was with someone, or at least they thought.

The third and final time it happens is when Tsukishima got a random call during practice and his phone just wouldn’t stop buzzing. After about three calls Daichi, who had already been deemed captain as the third-years decide to retire already, told him to just see what they needed him for. Once Tsukishima turned the screen on, he dashed just as another call came through.

It was just under ten minutes when Tsukishima returned to practice, falling back in line like nothing happened.

“Who called you during practice like that? Your mom or something?“ Tanaka ask while biting into his snack.

Tsukishima finished closing his water bottle before shaking his head. “Huh? Then who was it? Your friend?“ He nodded before slipping on his headphones and walking ahead of the team.

* * *

Tanaka and Nishinoya would meet Tsukishima’s mysterious friend on the first day of practice in their second year.

“I wonder how many first years we’re getting!” Nishinoya said animatedly, knocking into Tsukishima to get his attention.

“I hope they-“ Tanaka started but was promptly cut off.

A loud voice rang out. “TSUKKI!” Suddenly a person had practically thrown themselves on Tsukishima, startling Nishinoya and Tanaka into jumping to the side.

Tsukishima let the person wrap their arms around him and rolled his eyes with an affectionate glance. “Tadashi I saw you this morning, don’t act like we haven’t seen each other in a year.” Tanaka and Nishinoya looked between Tsukishima and the stranger than looked at each other wide-eyed.

“Sorry Tsukki, I’m just so excited to be on the same team as you again!” Yamaguchi smiles cheerfully at Tsukishima, altogether overlooking the other second years in favor of his own.

“WAIT HOW COME HE GETS TO CALL YOU TSUKKI?!” is the first thought Nishinoya could communicate from his inner turmoil. Yamaguchi’s face went sour for a moment before replying.

“Only I get to call him Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said as though it was an unmistakable fact, snuggling up to Tsukishima in the process.

Tsukishima smirked. “Now, now, ‘Dashi, they might not look like they’re your senpai’s, but they are. You can’t be so mean.“ Yamaguchi snickered at the jab at Nishinoya and Tanaka.

Nishinoya jumped up and started shouting, “Tsukishima stop being so rude to us, we’re your friends you know! You never learn!“ Tanaka pulled Nishinoya to the side before he could start going on a tangent.

“He wasn’t lying about having a friend from outside of school! Noya, how can this be!?“ Tanaka gestured at the first-year wildly.

Nishinoya gasped. Yamaguchi pulled at Tsukishima’s sleeve, a fake pout covering his face. “You told them I was your friend?“

“No, I didn’t tell them anything, really. They just assumed I was talking about a friend when I said I knew people outside of school.“ Yamaguchi nodded, face returning to a small smile.

This news confused Tanaka and Nishinoya even worse than before. Without need them to vocalize, Tsukishima answered their question. “This is Yamaguchi Tadashi, he’s my boyfriend, and a first year. The one that looks like an elementary schooler is Nishinoya, and the baldie is Tanaka. I’d advise you don’t call them senpai.“

Without another word, Tsukishima was pulling Yamaguchi along the path to the gym, leaving the two confused boys to deal with the shock on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/DumbassHayden


End file.
